


33.1 Seconds of Love

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Not Even a Drabble, Puts the Flash in Flashfiction, Short & Sweet, Smallville Flash Fiction Challenge, Tags Are Longer than the Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what it says on the package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	33.1 Seconds of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overextended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/356371) by [HYPERFocused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused). 



> So it was mentioned in the original thread for this challenge that someone misread it as 33.1 seconds, instead of minutes. I had to try my hand at a 33 second fic. I've cleaned up the typos and formatting, but the text really did take me 33 seconds. I timed it.
> 
> Written (if one can call it that) 5/31/2006. Could be read as the precursor to Overextended.

"Fuck, Lex!"

"I don't think you should use your Super-speed again when we have sex. Ouch, that hurt."

"OK, Lex, you're right." _But it felt great to me_ , Clark thought."Wow, this really was premature ejaculation."


End file.
